The Girl Who Loved Me
by Jess888
Summary: Why did she care so much? Is there really anything too love about me? A oneshot featuring Ulquiorra and Orihime. Better than it sounds...I hope.


Their eyes locked, faces turned towards each other. One pair of eyes was filled with a hollow look of pain and confusion. The other pair was filled with an undeniable and unyielding sadness. Moments passed, nothing but silence filling the air. Seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes began to feel like hours. Finally, the silence is broken by the quiet shift of movement, as she took a hesitant step towards him. Her eyes never left his. Lips parted, as if to speak, but instead only silence. He could see her small form shaking, though with what, he did not know. Silence. It seemed as if this silence was to never end.

Another step broke the silence, then another. Small and slow, but less hesitant. Her eyebrows furrowed in a determined sort of fashion. She continued towards him, her hand shaking as she began to lift it up. It was if she was reaching for him. He grimaced as a foreign pain shot through his chest. Realizing that their eyes had remained locked, he quickly looked down to his right. Her steps abruptly stopped. Though he couldn't see her, he could hear her.

_**You can't see it but you know its there so don't neglect it**_

A quiet sigh escaped her lips, a sound he found so sweet, though he would never admit it. Stealing a glance, he saw that her eyes were downcast, and her mouth tightly sealed, though she seemed to be biting her bottom lip. And he saw the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She hung her head so low that her face was shrouded by her hair. No longer simply glancing at her, he saw the entirety of her sadness and hurt. At this, he had to grab at his chest as that familiar yet foreign pain ran out through his chest, his non-existent heart.

At his sudden movement, her head shot up in concern. No tears had yet fallen, though they dared to at any moment. More pain ran through him. Why was he pained by her saddened expression? His hand tightened, clutching the fabric of his shirt so tightly that it would easily rip with a slight jerk of his hand. She saw this, and once more dared to move towards him. Her steps held no hesitation, and before he even had the chance to react, she was an arm's length away. He took a step back, but she caught his arm in a firm, yet gentle, grasp. He looked at her hand on his arm, clutching it tightly and back up to her face. Though the tears remained, her face held what appeared to look like worry and, once more, concern. More pain. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the horrible feeling running through his body. He felt her grip on his arm loosen. This, he realized, was his chance to get away. If he didn't flee, the pain would soon consume him.

_**Say hello to everything you've left behind**_

As he turned to go, and as her arm limply fell to her side, she spoke one word.

"_Ulquiorra"._

It was a barely audible whisper but it rang throughout his ears as if she had screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

"_Ulquiorra"._

And with that simple utterance of his name, her tears fell. He turned to her, confused. Why did she cry for him? Why was she so concerned with his being? Why did he feel his throat tightening at her touch? Why did he forget how to breathe when around her? Why? His mind filled with confusion and his chest filled with an unbearable pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to shake his head. **WHY? WHY, WHY, WHY?**

"_Why…"._

His voice was raspy and shaken, like he hadn't talked in years, and the word was barely understandable. Her tear stained face softened. Slowly and gently, ever so gently, she placed her hand on his hand that was clutching his chest. With a small squeeze as reassurance, he opened his eyes. He was shocked to see a sad smile on her lips.

_**It's even more a part of your life now that you can't touch it**_

Still smiling her broken smile, she took his hand, and grasped it in both of hers. Firm, but gently, and ever so carefully.

"_Why? Because I care about you"._

Taking a step closer, she lifter her right hand and cupped his marble like face.

_**She's falling hard for me I can see it in her eyes**_

Tears began to fall once more. And as she spoke once more, he felt tears of his own fill up his eyes and fall freely. Embracing her in his arms, he felt the pain in his chest slowly disappear. She hugged him back, tears falling. Ulquiorra knew that he would never forget this moment, and the four simple words she has so tenderly spoken.

"_Because I love you"._


End file.
